


Blue Wine for Silvenes

by keilexandra



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilexandra/pseuds/keilexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ammar ibn Khairan muses on friendship after the fall of Al-Rassan. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Wine for Silvenes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Genarti

 

 

He has only ever had two friends, in this life. Both of them he slew.

It is a cold morn just before dawn. He kneels before the hearth, wincing at the twinge in his side as he kindles the fire. In their high canopy bed, Jehane turns restlessly but does not wake.

Rodrigo Belmonte, the Captain, his friend, his equal, his eerily mirror apparition. A man who was one of the miracles of the god.

Ammar ibn Khairan, the other man, picks up the brim-full goblet lying on the brick hearth and, deliberately, takes a sip of pale blue wine.

 


End file.
